RippleClan/Roleplay
This is the RippleClan Roleplay Page! Only cats of RippleClan may edit this page. Please only sign off with ~~~, because the timespan messes up the entire page. ROLEPLAYING IS NOW CLOSED Brambleheart padded around camp. Not knowing what to do she ran to the first cat she saw. She ran to Ashwing excitedly. "Hey Ashwing!" she said to her Clanmate. "Hi Brambleheart. What's up?" Ashwing replied. "Nothing really. Wanna go hunting?" "Sure!" They two cats padded off. "You're a new warrior, Ashwing, so let me show you something." "Okay." Ashwing said. Brambleheart crouched up and pounced into the lake coming up with two fish. Her turn! ''"Now your turn Ashwing." Ashwing did the same and caught three fish. "That was so fun!" she said. Fernpool was leading a patrol beside the lake. She rolled her eyes when the two young warriors splashed water all over the entire patrol and left their prey lying on the ground while pouring water at each other. "What in the name of StarClan do you think you're doing?" Fernpool demanded. "Umm, we're just - " Brambleheart worked her claws on the ground. "Just behaving like kits, huh?" Fernpool snapped. "Until the prey is carried ''safely back to the fresh-kill pile, nobody's going anywhere. Now go clean up after yourselves. " "Sorry." Ashwing muttered uneasily. "If you want to play water fight, " there was a sense of amusement in Fernpool's tone, "be aware of a patrol coming. They might send you back to the apprentice den and make you clean the elders' beddings." Her whiskers twitched as she headed further along the border. Meanwhile, Snowpaw padded out into the forest, sniffing for herbs and possibly the slightest chance of prey. She had, of course, learnt how to hunt as well as treat her Clanmates, and wanted to see how her hunting skills were. Mouse! Snowpaw dropped into the hunter's crouch. I haven't hunted on ground for a ''long ''time! It was clear that the white apprentice was more comfortable catching fish, for she scampered about, scattering dry leaves and twigs everywhere, being so loud that the mouse scuttled away. Disappointed, she turned back in the direction she came to look for horsetail. There was a clump that grew near the river, and perhaps she could catch a few minnows. She returned back to camp with her jaws full of horsetail and two minnows. Cloudsplash looked at her disapprovingly as she deposited her prey on the fresh-kill pile. "You're supposed to be collecting horsetail!" he mewed angrily. "I am," Snowpaw protested, mumbling around her clump of herbs. Cloudsplash narrowed his eyes. What a ''great ''mentor I have! Snowpaw thought gloomily. "Great. Now our herb store's going to smell of fish." Cloudsplash turned and padded out into the forest, presumably to look for more horsetail, seeing the tiny bundle Snowpaw brought back. Aren't I allowed to even ''hunt?'' Returning to the camp, Fernpool dropped her pike and two trouts on the fresh-kill pile and padded towards the medicine den. "Cloudsplash, by the grace of StarClan, I tripped on a branch and got a thorn in my paw. Would you help me with that?" "Of course." Cloudsplash replied and ordered Snowpaw to take the thorn out and make a poultice for Fernpool. She purred in amusement as Snowpaw sighed. "That's the best mentor you can get, right?" Fernpool teased. "At least his apprentice is good at treating stabbed paws now." She added as she watched Snowpaw pull the thorn out with her teeth. Brambleheart stormed back to camp in a hurry. "Rosewater!" she shouted. Her kit ran up to her. "What is it Brambleheart?" Rosewater said with a cough. "You're hurt!" she said noticing a tear in the golden cat's tail. "No mother it's nothing." Rosewater said. Rosewater sat on the ground. "Owie!" she yelped. Cloudsplash came running. "Rosewater? Rosewater. Answer me!" Cloudsplash yelled. "She has greencough!" Snowpaw said running after her mentor. Brambleheart burst into tears. "Get her to the medicine den." Snowpaw said. Rosewater limped to the nursery. Sitting, Fernpool gave her paw a lick. The wound on it was a bit infected, but the Clan had to take care of Rosewater first. "I'll go beside the stream to get some catmint if I can find some." She mewed. "I can't stick this infected paw into water or it'll get worse, but I don't want to sit here for the rest of the day doing nothing either. I know what catmint looks like. I've helped Honeyleaf when I was an apprentice." She limped towards the stream as she finished. Poppycloud padded into the camp, with the rest of her border patrol. Seeing her sister struggling do the den she let out a horrified cry. "Rosewater! W-w-what happned?!" She rushed over to her littermate and mother. "Brambleheart, what's going on?! What is wrong with Rosewater?!" she wailed, looking up terrorized at her mother. 23:43, May 8, 2015 (UTC) "She has greencough Poppycloud." Brambleheart said crying. She lugged her kit off to the medicine den. Poppycloud followed. "Let her rest here." Poppycloud nodded. My poor kit. I love her so much. This doesn't look like greencough though. ''Brambleheart thought. Rosewater woke from her daze. Rushstar lay in his den, sleeping silently in a small ball. His flank rose and fell slowly in a steady pattern, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, his tail tip slightly brushing his dull nose. The leader had stayed up late thinking, thinking of his life and relationships. He had to admit, he rarely talked to his mate anymore, and was starting to totally forget about her. Was it because of some mental issue? No, he simply never spoke with her nor visited the nursery. Perhaps he should catch up with her and visit the nursery? ''If I get some time on my paws, I'll go check up with my mate...I'm pretty busy right now... The leader calmly blinked open his blue eyes, rising to his paws in a stretch. Rushstar yawned slightly as he pushed his way out of his den, blinking away his sleepiness. He really wanted to turn around and return to bed, but he had a clan to run. Shaking out his black-and-silver fur, the leader made his way to the center of camp, looking for a quick meal. 05:44, May 10, 2015 (UTC) "Rushstar?" Fernpool blinked as her father stalked pass the fresh-kill pile. He wasn't paying attention to Ashlight for a long time, she thought, he must not have known that his granddaughter is having kits. She thought as she padded towards the nursery. Rosewater was lying down beside Brambleheart, who was still spending her time with her daughter. Ashlight was murmuring beside Rosewater's ear. My mother is the most experienced queen in the whole Clan. Fernpool thought. She hasn't been out of the nursery since she gave birth to Brambleheart and Eaglemoon. As Cloudsplash and Snowpaw were busy sorting herbs in the medicine den, Fernpool thought her paw might have healed enough for her to grab a few minnows, so she darted outside the camp. 07:22, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Brambleheart peered out of the nursery. She saw Fernpool and thought, I need to speak with my sister. I need to know. "Rosewater I'll be right back." she said. Rosewater nodded. "It's okay mother. You need your sister. I'll speak with Ashlight for a while." Brambleheart padded out to her sister. "Fernpool. We need to talk." 15:56, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hearing her sister's call, Fernpool turned around. "What is it, Brambleheart?" Looking frustrated, she worked her claws on the ground. "Is it about Rushstar?" 00:46, May 11, 2015 (UTC) "Yes. I'm worried about him. Haven't you noticed how he hasn't been talking to Ashlight lately? Do you think.... could they..... separated?" Brambleheart asked her sister. Brambleheart padded up closer to Fernpool. 14:36, May 11, 2015 (UTC) "I honestly don't know," Fernpool frowned. "Our parents are getting old. Ashlight might move into the elder's den anytime." She murmured. "That means she's not likely gonna have any more kits." 14:47, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Brambleheart woke on a sunny morning. "I'm deputy." she whispered. "I have to set up patrols for Fernpoo-star." She padded out into the clearing. Fernstar was sitting by a rock, Rosewater was panting franticly, Clawthorn was grooming Poppycloud's fur, Stormflash was staring at her nest. Brambleheart cleared her throat. "Umm uh- attention! Please! This is uh my first time setting up patrols so..... Hunting patrols! Two patrols. One will be led by Hollyfeather, with Whitepaw, Featherdrop, and Ivypaw. Another led by Mintwhisker, with Rippleflight, Owlfoot, and Poppycloud. One border patrol led by me, with Ashwing, Wavelight, and Heatherwhisker. You are dismissed!" Brambleheart left with her patrol. 21:00, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar curled down in her nest, wrapping her tail around her pink nose. She was still grieving for her father. She missed her former apprentice, Silverdash as well. Now that she became the leader of RippleClan, she felt even more isolated from her ClanMates. She must visit Ashlight sometime - the old queen had been heart-broken for Rushstar's death. 01:53, May 18, 2015 (UTC)